


【GGAD】怨讟

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 年龄操作。GGad落魄贵族少年阿不思被王国当做贡品礼物献给黑魔王格林德沃。





	【GGAD】怨讟

 

 

圣徒们都知道黑魔王养了只小鸟儿。

 

管他是金丝雀还是小麻雀，但就是个漂亮的小东西。文达有幸见过一面，从她的描述里那人拥有如火的红发与如海的眼睛。那些无魔法的王国每年都差遣使者送来大量金银美物和奇珍异宝，在纽蒙迦德成堆如山，来换取自己短暂的安妥。即使格林德沃对他们完全无意也照单全收，自然会有送来不少各式各样的异域美人，他们在送来之前都被泡在牛乳里清洗三次，披上羊血赤身跪在坛前三天，以保他们的贞洁。“谁知道呢？”一位圣徒低声笑说，“指不定是被人玩烂的贱货。”

 

格林德沃收到此类就扔，或是睡上一回就丢给追随者不再看一眼。也有不自量力企图卖弄姿色的，通通被拿去喂了神兽。直到一些传闻频频飘来，据说是西北边的某国送了个血统尊贵的少年，黑魔王只是过了一眼就叫人将他送至自己的房间。

 

 

-

 

 

 

阿不思的双乳饱胀突出，雪白的隆起光滑细腻，在魔咒的驱使下红艳的乳头高高挺立，像汁水甜腻的烂熟的莓果。年轻的身体丰盈青涩，一种滚烫的淡红色遍布全身，薄薄的皮肉下被情欲熏得甜软。他双目含波，酸胀的乳头流出一股一股奶汁，淌在他抖动的双乳间，香媚诱人。阿不思的手脚被魔咒束缚，缠绕着被迫打开，腿缝强行掰开露出内里粉红湿软的嫩穴，在空气下羞涩地张合。他正在轻轻地啜泣，宛如羽毛游巡他的肌体，阿不思的乳尖难耐发痒，湿淋淋的透亮的胸脯被浇上浓郁的乳水，像刚出炉的甜嫩剔透的布丁。他沉重的喘息稍稍掀起，如淡淡的涟漪，弥散在淫靡不堪的房间里。

 

床帘半遮半掩挡住一袭春色，穴里流出的水与乳头泌出的奶汁香味四溢，缱绻交融。阿不思低柔的如猫儿般的吟叫肆意回荡，红嫩的蓓芽被轻柔的液珠抚弄得战栗，敏感的部位仿佛被人细细噬咬，折磨他的神智。私密的肉穴涌出舒爽时才会喷出的骚水。

 

格林德沃的鬓发银白，那双骇人的瞳孔摄人心魄，如鹰般犀利狠绝的眼神常含。他置若罔闻地啜饮新上的红茶，仿佛阿不思勾人又绵长地痛苦喘息只是动听悦耳的音律，挥挥魔杖就能掀起帘布一角，光洁白嫩的大腿根上还有未褪的红痕，是格林德沃亲手留下的痕迹。双腿间不容人忽视的青涩小穴还未被使用，如露珠沾湿的嫩芽般可人，以辱人的方式呈现在格林德沃眼下，吐出甘露。自阿不思到这儿以来，格林德沃还没操过他。这只小金丝雀当做贡品献上时叛逆又狡猾，换做其他妓子早就被丢去给下人轮奸了，偏偏这新来的是朵小玫瑰，谈吐与举止过于扰人也极其不凡，盖勒特·格林德沃承认自己被这新鲜的小家伙吸引。

 

他审视他的少年，缎子般光泽丝软的红发铺开，红肿胀大的乳珠还在流奶，这是香甜的蜜源，作为阿不思僭越的惩戒。少年本该平坦的胸膛在咒语中宛若女人的乳房，沉甸甸的晶莹颤抖滚动，阿不思盈满泪水的双眸中光华流转，眼神渴望地落在格林德沃粗壮生猛的胯部。他用手撩开床帘，手指挤压阿不思柔嫩的嘴唇，血红的双唇迷离地微张，阿不思仿佛泄愤的猫儿一口咬住那拇指，害得他深望安抚的乳头被狠狠拧了一把，他在尖叫中奶水四处喷溅。“快把我变回来……”他低声中含着愤恨与耻辱，湿穴汁水淋漓，袒露在人眼前。格林德沃欣赏过许多次这漂亮的流蜜肉洞，他的手指浅浅地拨弄一把，湿了满手。“你命令我？”

 

黑魔王性感低哑的嗓音激起阿不思体中的热浪，浸泡在魔咒里的人儿牙关松动，顿时没了力气。格林德沃将他的拇指抽出，阿不思在咬住他时还不忘用舌尖去濡湿他，小男孩也不知道在送来前被教了些什么。格林德沃兴致盎然地俯视端详他，玫瑰色的脸蛋因为情潮而烧着，他讥讽地低笑，“把婊子的那一套收起来。”阿不思柔媚的微笑刹那碎成几块，流露出冰冷的、仿佛要将人戳穿的眼神，嵌在格林德沃的脸上。

 

格林德沃不以为意地睨他一眼，未经情事的身体快要被涨破，阿不思灌满了欲望的大脑侵蚀他的理性，情不自禁绷起胸膛，在人眼前不适地摆动身姿，两团滚圆摇晃着。少年终究只是少年，他湿润得黏在一起的长睫毛比蝴蝶的翅膀还美，红润的嘴唇还漏出细碎的呻吟与求饶。“我错了……”他的哭腔浓重，像蜜糖化在水中，黏腻拉丝，奶水疯狂涨出。“认错？”格林德沃冷酷的声音如冰块贴着他的肌体，阿不思浑身哆嗦起来，他断断续续地丢下底线。“先生……我不该直呼您的名字……啊！”他的乳头被奖励似的掐了一下，“也不该直视您的眼睛……”他饱胀圆润的丰满乳粒被格林德沃含在嘴里，上下牙毫不留情地夹住盛满乳汁的肉珠，另一只娇艳欲滴的鲜红乳头被指尖挤按喷出甜液，溅到格林德沃的脸颊。

 

阿不思被拉扯两下乳头就尖叫起来，剧烈的快感涌至全身，他在痉挛似的抽搐中登上高潮，双目无神地瞪着半空，张唇露出一小截舌头。格林德沃卷去残液，他几乎要将一只乳房吸空了，奶水再也泌不出来，而另一只还是饱胀满当的玉乳晃荡得不到满足。阿不思凌乱的气息缓缓沉重下来，双目中含着泪滚落一两滴，少年认得锐气被削得一干二净。“我不喜欢这个。”他轻轻的、委屈地说，像一只受伤的小兽，声音在长时间的叫喊中疲惫沙哑，比先前凶恶的语调柔软了许多，精神意志饱受折磨。格林德沃愉悦地吻了吻他的眼睛。

 

“你必须喜欢。”黑魔王此时的声音柔和轻缓了许多，像个哄孩子吃糖果的大人。他解开阿不思缚在四肢的魔咒，将他从床榻间抱起搂入怀里，阿不思侧着身子蜷在格林德沃宽大结实的怀抱里，火红的发丝搁在他的脖颈上，他完全没有吃到糖的感觉，格林德沃就是一个骗子。阿不思的手悄悄搭在他的腰上，指尖调情似的在那腰侧打转，向下滑至人紧缚肌肉的腰裤边缘，他大胆又试探性的将食指塞进去，勾住那裤边暗示般轻轻地扯了扯。格林德沃低头凝视这个无数次挑战他底线又不怕死的少年，他现在又伸长颈项来咬自己的喉结。格林德沃顺着他靠近的浓密红鬈发唇贴到他的耳边，口齿间热气烫到了阿不思。“他们就是这样教你的？”

 

“他们”指的是那些将阿不思供作礼品的废物。阿不思的双眸中读出一丝怨恨，他被送来前要求被培养成一个讨人爱怜的娼妓，家族败落以后因他那张漂亮朝气的脸蛋吃了不少苦头，但对他来说——被送到纽蒙迦德以来才是噩梦的开始。他曾经是少爷如今是性奴，被圈养的小金丝雀。他勾出一个风情万种的微笑，不加掩饰地对上黑魔王深邃的双眼，那宛若天空的澄澈蓝眸每一回都让格林德沃心烦意乱，他只想挖出阿不思两块干净到毫无杂质的瞳孔。阿不思知道自己的眼睛对格林德沃的吸引力，他很善用这一点。“我用嘴伺候您。”他用一种夸张的甜腻声音说，即使他自己都觉得令人作呕，格林德沃有力的手掌锢住他的下颚，迫使他抬起头来。“您不喜欢？那您喜欢什么？”阿不思的声音换上了热切的嘲讽，他不甘示弱地回瞪格林德沃，“您还不如将我扔去喂野兽。”

 

格林德沃的指甲深深陷入他那只丰满的乳头，酸甜的快感涌至阿不思的腿间，他难以自持地乖乖缴械，全身都融在男人的怀里，发出尖细又满足的吟叫。“我恨你。”他未褪情欲的声音慵懒柔和，还有薄薄的沙哑，轻轻地在他耳边喃。格林德沃就一面温柔地亲他，另一面执着魔杖在他面前晃动，阿不思的眼中写满了恐惧。他害怕格林德沃的魔法，因为他总是用魔法伤害他。丝缕的银光汇成一体，渐渐拢成一只银制的长链子，下方坠着一块奇怪的三角标志。它落在格林德沃的手心里，阿不思发觉这个漂亮的项链上挂坠的形状异常熟悉，一竖，一圈，一个三角，他在被送来时左肩膀就烙下过一模一样的标志。

 

格林德沃将它放在阿不思的手里，冰凉的物体碰到他滚烫的手指，阿不思怯怯地问他，“这上面有魔咒吗？”他仿佛生怕它喷出火焰来，不敢将它牢牢抓住。“戴上。”格林德沃的语气切割阿不思的神经，他不理会阿不思的疑问，因为这没必要。阿不思的手里握着魔法，但不敢抛开它，他知道一旦遵循格林德沃的命令他就永远没可能逃离这个地方，迟早有一天被玩厌丢弃。但冰凉的器物太过灼人，他的手从指尖烧到了手腕。格林德沃的声音是一道高低起伏的波，打乱了阿不思的呼吸节奏。“戴上，我就操你。”

 

阿不思的双腿不自觉夹得更紧，赤裸的下身与坚硬的性器不断地摩擦格林德沃的大腿和小腹，翘起的器官尖端还溢出黏湿的水液，他太渴望格林德沃的身体，被情欲摧残的身躯早已泡烂，刚长熟的少年人哪经得住迟迟无法到来的高潮。阿不思殷切地望着格林德沃的眼睛，手指去抓他的衣袖，“盖勒特……”他不想要那个项链。阿不思双眸中灌满了欲望，大胆地呼喊这个年长的男人，他是自己唯一的救赎，此时就像个不顾生死的疯子。“戴上。”格林德沃的声音仿佛带有尖刺的长鞭，钉在阿不思的皮肉里，浓稠的血水汩汩流出，沿着脊背淌落下来。

 

阿不思疼得咬牙切齿，汗珠悄悄密布全身，他的手指抓不稳那只项链的扣子，每一次都夹到自己指甲边的嫩肉，拇指微微发红，银白的挂坠吊在锁骨间闪烁，有薄雾般的丝缕缠在他雪白的脖颈，冰凉彻骨。魔咒融入阿不思的血液，现在格林德沃手中掌握着他的生死。格林德沃对少年的服从很满意，他解除了阿不思双乳间地魔咒，胀大的胸脯渐渐回转平坦，只是乳头红彤彤还留着牙印，格林德沃咬得很狠，原本粉红极嫩的肉粒肿得仿佛能滴出血来。“乖孩子。”他抱紧阿不思的纤腰，用手揪住他火红的发丝强硬地将他的头按压在自己的胯部，阿不思的脸颊和唇部贴在格林德沃鼓胀的裤袋上。

 

浓重的麝香气息扑面而来，涌入阿不思的鼻腔，他迷恋地发出呜咽声，狂热地嗅吸男人勃发的味道，他此时就像个任君采撷的荡妇，但他顾不了这么多了。他的处穴收缩张开，想要被塞满的空虚感啃咬阿不思的骨头 ，吸食他翻涌的血液，阿不思想用手抚慰自己，这对格林德沃来讲是不被允许的。他敬职敬业地用牙扯下被舌头濡湿的内裤，粗壮的柱身脉络分明，狰狞残暴的凶器磨蹭他的唇齿，尖端的嫩肉被阿不思鲜红的嘴唇包纳收缩，湿热的口腔像盛满融化的黄油。他的口活被格林德沃教得很好，不需顾忌地深喉到底，从唇至内壁至喉头尽数撑开，他的耳根染上一片浅淡的粉红，血液一股一股涌至大脑，没过他的脖颈，阿不思觉得自己的呼吸被掐断了。

 

泪水从眼中挤出零星一点儿，将阿不思的瞳孔打上一层霜，格林德沃并不给他适应与喘息的余地，龟头每一回碾向脆弱的舌根，阿不思仿佛被劈开了般舌头酥麻又剧烈地烧着。他就算是含着泪，垂下的眼睫也微微抬起，露出浸湿的玻璃水晶，像雨后氤氲的湖水，楚楚地望着黑魔王。格林德沃将湿淋淋的巨物从他口中抽出，热腾腾的器官在人口中又胀了一圈，仿佛蓄势待发的野兽。阿不思就去咬两只饱满的囊袋。

 

“应该有很多人爱你。”格林德沃在欲望中沉浸着笑声拉扯阿不思的四肢百骸，要将他拖入深渊。很好，他又提起了我的过去。阿不思愤恨地闭合双齿，牙尖还未扎入皮肉时他脖上的细链像一条蛇缠紧他的喉咙，硬质的金属勒着年轻的嫩肉疼得他送开了牙关，耳边顿时闪过尖锐的声响，有只手掐紧他的下巴险些将其卸下，阿不思的嘴里翻上了甜味。他挤出一丝难以抑制的痛吟，眼中的水珠滚了满脸，被磨红的喉咙发不出什么清脆的嗓音。他怒瞪着盖勒特·格林德沃，满腔恨意与欲望要将他逼疯了。

 

格林德沃直接将他翻过来撂倒，阿不思咬住这团柔软的枕头，眼泪晕开好几圈深渍，格林德沃的手还在薅着他的发丝，弄得他疼得发出咛声，脖颈的项链松缓下来，他才能自主地进行些呼吸。“你大可以再试一次。”格林德沃发出的气音贴在阿不思的耳廓，轻柔低沉的耳语撞击他的耳蜗，阿不思的心脏像被剖去了一半，连灵魂都被硬生生撕开了，“我不担保后果。”他的全身都蜷成一团企图给予自己安全感，手指微微地发抖，在黑魔王面前强筑的堡垒已溃崩，变作碎石。

 

格林德沃握住了他疲软的性器，指节熟练地揉捻其前端的软肉，渗出的水在手中发出黏腻旖旎的声响，生理的愉悦攀上阿不思的发梢，他的耳朵仿佛要滴血。他讨厌格林德沃这一做派，一面伤害他，一面又给他糖果，将他哄骗得团团转。但他的器官很快又不争气地硬起，可爱的颜色温和乖巧地躺在格林德沃的手里，水流不息。他的眼泪干涸凝在脸上，沉默着漏出热热的吐息，最后还是没能维持礼节，轻声哭叫。“你总是出尔反尔……”他嗔声道，难耐地翘起臀部往人手中送去。

 

“我答应你的事都做到了。”格林德沃的低音像滚动的闷雷，慢条斯理地回答。

 

“那你还不操我？”这句质问话音刚落，火热的凶器狠狠地顶在他的腿间。尖端碾磨阿不思的穴口。滚烫的巨物在自己的穴边打转，柔软的龟头挤压着收缩的肉洞。阿不思刚哭过还染着哭腔，脆弱的惹人怜爱的卖相秀色可餐，他发出猫咪般的长吟，穴内在格林德沃的肉刃碰到洞口时就往上缠，咬住那顶端却因太粗大而含不住，未被插入的穴口张开太小，性器直接在咬合中滑了出去，还不忘重重摩擦穴前的褶皱。阿不思发觉格林德沃正在玩弄他，敢怒却不敢言，方才被勒紧的脖子烙下红痕，肋骨中央那块伤还在作痛。“盖勒特……”他不要命地直呼格林德沃的名字，“盖勒特，盖勒特，盖勒特……”

 

“别闹。”男人的定力令阿不思绝望，他的呼吸非但没有紊乱，反而还有被取悦了的情感轻松快活，他一向很宠爱自己——阿不思不得不承认，撇开他平日胡作非为的惩罚，阿不思的待遇就是最优越的金丝雀，一个高级娼妓。他冷哼着献上自己的屁股，直至格林德沃真正将他操开，肉棒长驱直入，贯穿他的肉穴。阿不思的全世界只剩下了这一处被填满的洞穴，过分紧致的内里将格林德沃狠命地咬住。

 

他不等阿不思回过神来就大力操干，一捅入极深之处，阿不思痛苦地挣扎着，被格林德沃死命掐住腰。他哭着想爬开又被强制拖回，敏感点被狠狠顶去又全身酥软，他几近脱了力气瘫软下来，泪水模糊他的双眼。阿不思再没忍住从始至终所有惊涛骇浪的情感，他撕心裂肺地大哭起来。纵使他哭得再凶，格林德沃也毫不理会地继续顶弄。

 

“杀了我……”他无助的低喃支离破碎，仿佛有意被人切割成粉末，仿佛全身从高空坠落。

 

“不，宝贝儿。”施暴者的爱语低柔轻缓，他的胯部正在凶猛地进攻钉入人体，“你哪都不能去。”

 

END.

 


End file.
